


Очнуться

by Deadthings



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Definitely not healthy, M/M, but non-conish?, not really non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadthings/pseuds/Deadthings
Summary: Мы не умеем любить, пока не умеем говорить.





	Очнуться

**Author's Note:**

> Для Haemerus
> 
> Нонкон с хорошим концом; хэдканоны на относительно небоевое применение способностей сайферов и немного селфхарма как следствие.
> 
> Хранитель — богоподобный смерти и сайфер.
> 
> Tricky — Overcome
> 
> Бета — ion_storm

Алот смеётся над очередной глупостью Хранителя, но, как обычно, отводит взгляд и, повертев длинными пальцами крупную бусину в волосах, отбрасывает прядь назад. Хранитель в который раз думает, что Алот, возможно, просто не знает, куда смотреть: Берас скрыл глаза своих детей, не желая, чтобы люди встречались со взором смерти раньше времени.

Он не любит думать об этом — о своем лице и теле, проклятии, хоть родители и служители в Храме всегда говорили, что это благословение, — а его спутники знают, что не стоит напоминать, даже вскользь. Но Хранитель всегда видит их недоумение, озадаченность и остатки отвращения — даже после стольких месяцев вместе. В том, как они не понимают, куда смотреть во время разговора, как отдёргивают ладони от его кожи, как пугаются его приближения в сумерках — в сгустках страха на дне их зрачков. И даже Алот сейчас, со всей своей аэдирской выдержкой и, как Хранитель больше не сомневается, взаимной симпатией, касается его руки осторожно и явно пересиливая себя — аккуратно обводит чёрные вены, спотыкается о серые костяшки и грубые наросты несводимых мозолей, цыкает, задевая неровные ломкие ногти.

Хранитель не выдерживает этого нервного изучения — и накрывает руку Алота второй ладонью, сжимает почти в боевом захвате, всё ещё стараясь быть нежным, но зная, что уже делает больно — не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы расслабленная и даже довольная улыбка сошла с лица Алота, скрылась за сдержанной маской. Влажное дыхание Алота вырывается раздражённым облачком пара, он отнимает ладонь и крепче кутается в тёплую мантию, натягивает съехавший капюшон. Делает ещё три глубоких вдоха — Хранитель внимательно считает, — и говорит ровно, растирая костяшки больной руки:

— Здесь что-то холодно, — Алот обнимает себя и опять не смотрит на его лицо, предпочитая изучать носки кожаных сапог, — пойдём внутрь? К остальным?

— Я пока останусь, голова гудит от настойки Эдера, — Хранитель так же выучено скрывает досаду. — Иди, — уже резкое. Он сжимает перила балкончика и смотрит в тьму за заснеженным двором Каэд Нуа.

Алот мнётся на месте, будто хочет сказать что-то ещё, но вскоре разворачивается и уходит. В его шагах Хранитель слышит обвинение.

***

Он не замечает, как идёт время. Хранитель сгребает снег с перекладины и мнёт его, стискивает в ладонях, и снег тает, стекает холодными струями по пальцам, забирается в рукава, тянется к локтям. Когда снега на перекладине не остаётся, Хранитель впивается в неё, сжимает до боли и бьёт ногой по прутьям балкона, затем перевешивается и смотрит вниз, мерно выдыхая и стараясь не кричать. Из-за бесконечных кошмаров и пробужденной души его нервы натянуты и истерически звенят от каждого неаккуратного слова, мысли и взгляда. Он никогда не отличался терпением, а теперь его совсем не хватает, даже на того, кого он любит, даже на того, с кем он хочет попытаться. Быть.

Хранитель не возвращается в зал к своим методично напивающимся спутникам, а, глубоко нагибаясь, чтобы уцелевший рог не задел низкий дверной проём, спускается по боковой лестнице и выходит во двор через тронный зал, не отвечая на попытки Ключницы влезть в голову со своим беспокойством. Очередь Каэд Нуа настанет, когда он разгребёт своё дерьмо. А значит, возможно, никогда. Как будто его это волнует.

Несмотря на пробирающий холод, он расстёгивает бархатный камзол и вместе с мантией скидывает его на землю, припорошенную сухим колючим снегом. Как будто бархат может оттенить или подчеркнуть его красоту. Хранитель ухмыляется и растирает забитые струпьями запястья и серые пальцы, а затем расстёгивает и рубашку, обнажая изъеденную рытвинами грудь. Холод колет, жжёт и кусает, но помогает фокусироваться и дышать ровнее, пусть он пока и не знает точно, зачем ему фокус.

Он идёт к Брайтхоллоу медленным шагом, дышит так глубоко, что лёгкие начинают сходить с ума от колючего воздуха, хватко впивается пальцами в бёдра и выводит борозды сквозь ткань парадных брюк, щёлкает и призывает хлысты души в обе ладони. Хлысты обвивают икры и лодыжки, иглами и лезвиями входят под загрубевшую кожу, полосуют ткань. Конечности Хранителя охватывает слабость, но голова окончательно проясняется. Он почти спокоен. Чётко проступает, оформляется единственная мысль.

Мысль о том, что он должен был сделать давно.

Не дожидаясь и не мучаясь.

Наконец-то взять то, что он хочет.

***

Он поднимается на второй этаж, пролетает мимо своей двери и, оглянувшись по сторонам, беззвучно отпирает соседнюю, которая ведёт в комнату Алота.

Мягко закрыв дверь, Хранитель оглядывается по сторонам в поисках укрытия. Ему нужно быть близко к Алоту, поэтому тяжёлый резной шкаф с мантиями точно не подойдёт. Но он всё равно открывает его и вдыхает запах выстиранной ткани, трав и ещё чего-то неуловимо горьковатого, любуется сочетанием угольно-чёрного и серо-синего. Тянет ладонь, но отдёргивает и рывком захлопывает створки. Ёжится от громкого стука и застывает — ни в здании, ни на улице шагов не слышно, а значит, у него ещё есть время.

На тумбе у кровати (вернее, двух составленных кроватей, превращённых в одну большую) он видит гримуар, несколько склянок с зельями и низку причудливо гранёных бус из обсидиана. Хранитель стягивает гримуар с тумбы и прячет его внутрь. Не стоит рассчитывать, что Алот, пусть и нетрезвый, не успеет среагировать, если почует неладное. Он подумывает спрятаться под кровать, но быстро отметает идею — так совсем не будет обзора. В поисках укрытия оборачивается и цепляется взглядом за своё отражение в зеркале, которое Алот повесил рядом со шкафом вместо дурной картины с пейзажем неопределённо зелёного цвета. Синюшные губы, покрытые мелкими кровоточащими трещинами, искривлены в какой-то чужой улыбке, лоб, глазницы и большая часть носа утопают в дымчато-воспалённой корке трупного цвета, тёмная косица вьётся за спиной, сломанный рог торчит кривым обрубком и дымится. Хорош, ничего не скажешь, прекраснейший, самый любимый…

С улицы донеслись пьяные радостные возгласы, и Хранитель по наитию метнулся за плотную штору у окна над изголовьем кровати и взлетел на подоконник. Закрывшись и внимательно проверив, что высокий рог не торчит и не выглядывает, он задерживает дыхание, мысленно выругиваясь из-за промедления. На секунду он задумывается о правильности происходящего, но отгоняет сомнения, мотнув потяжелевшей в тепле головой. Нет, это стоило сделать давно. Хранитель всегда делал только то, что хотел, всегда получал то, что — и кого — хотел. Почему он медлит сейчас — загадка. Ему надоели загадки.

***

Алот красивый. Это первое, что заметил Хранитель при знакомстве. Затем он сразу же подумал, что тоже мог бы быть таким, не родись под знаком Бераса. Затем пришлось убить разобидившихся на Изельмир деревенщин. Потом уже он оценил и ум, и сдержанность, и манеры — всё это редко можно встретить в Дирвуде. Но пронзительная красота навсегда останется на первом месте. Её не портит даже часто надменное и недовольное выражение. Ничто не может испортить.

С красотой мог сравниться разве что магический талант. За тем, как Алот чётко проговаривает заклинания и размахивает руками в сложных пассах, Хранитель мог бы наблюдать вечно. И иногда засматривался прямо в бою — что стоило ему нескольких шрамов. Впрочем, они едва ли теперь выделяются на зарубцованной коже.

Алот заходит в комнату и оглядывается. Хранитель медленно выдыхает и вновь обращается к боли в уже отогревшемся, но всё ещё ноющем теле. Ждёт.

Не зажигая свечи, Алот медленно снимает и складывает в шкаф верхнюю одежду, остаётся в нательной рубашке и садится на край постели, чтобы стянуть сапоги. Хранитель смотрит на узкую спину и струящиеся по ней тёмные волосы. В голове он уже хлыстами привязывает Алота к кровати, когда тот ложится на спину — или нет, лучше на живот, чтобы вверх взметнулась прекрасная задница, когда Алот попытается выбраться, натягивая ментальные путы, но не справляясь. Оглушает Алота беззвучным криком, чтобы никто не услышал происходящего, ударяет волей по глазам — чтобы он не видел происходящего, вкрадчиво шепчет в ухо, ломая барьеры, — чтобы он наслаждался происходящим, когда очнётся. Срывает одежду, не жалея расходящихся швов — треск лопнувшей ткани отчётлив в ушах.

Он становится коленями на матрас, нагибается, сжимает шею Алота и вдавливает его лицом в постель — тот как раз приходит в себя после оглушения и протяжно стонет, сначала от непонимания, а потом от страсти, потому что Хранитель всегда-всегда-всегда, всё это время у него в голове, подменяет боль удовольствием, реальность — фантазией, холод зарубцованной ладони — теплом и гладкостью нормального тела. Коленом Хранитель раздвигает в стороны бёдра Алота, скользит руками по спине и заднице, глубоко впивается ногтями, сжимает податливую плоть до кровоподтёков.

Хранитель раздвигает его ягодицы и проводит пальцем по нежной кожице между ними, обводит и проникает внутрь — грубо, жестоко, без заботы. Он хочет просто взять и больше не теряться в лабиринтах загадок и сложности чувств. Входит быстро и спешно, с силой проталкиваясь. Алот трётся щекой о постель, безнадёжно дёргает руку, чтобы дотянуться до своего ноющего члена, и улыбается пусто, блаженно — не зная о реальности, так как Хранитель не оставляет ему даже попытки разгадать её. Он не собирается растягивать удовольствие, поэтому доводит себя почти до края серией ритмичных толчков, но останавливается, высвобождает запястья Алота и рывком переворачивает его на спину, заставляя смотреть в свои глаза — он уже исказил все его чувства, почему бы не поиграть и со зрением? Пусть увидит смазливого рыжего эльфа с серой радужкой — как у младшей сестры Хранителя, чью душу боги решили не лапать. Пусть больше не отводит взгляд. Пусть смотрит и знает, чувствует всё, что у Хранителя внутри — раз уж не умеет или не хочет этого без пресловутого зеркала души. Теперь можно и прекратить обман, войти снова, сделать больно, не маскируясь, только вот рот заткнуть…

Хранитель промаргивается и возвращается из небытия — вдыхает шумно и резко, тут же закрывая нос и рот ладонью. Мотает головой — всё же не стоило приходить сюда на пьяную голову, фокуса не остается на то, что только что пронеслось в его голове — сколько себя не режь, а поднимать оружие на Алота он сегодня не собирается. Он смотрит сквозь щель между плотными шторами — Алот вновь сидит на постели, только волосы заплетены в свободную косу. Он складывает и разглаживает какую-то тёмную ткань — и Хранитель узнаёт в ней свой камзол. А со спинки стула у письменного стола свисает его мантия. Видимо, Алот подобрал их, пока шёл из замка. Не забыл и не оставил.

Лицо Алота бледное и сосредоточенное, но расслабленное. Таким Хранитель никогда его не видел. В одиночестве в Алоте проступила какая-то мягкость и усталость — черты не складываются в недовольную гримасу, все линии сглажены, и лишь в отблеске серых глаз угадываются привычные тревога и напряжение. От выпитого на щеках и шее Алота всё ещё гуляют розоватые пятна. Он встаёт и подходит к кадке с водой, черпает из неё и старательно умывает лицо. Его плечи сгорблены, а в поступи не чувствуется ни капли сегодняшнего веселья.

Хранитель невольно думает, как сам выглядит со стороны, когда считает, что никто его не видит. В груди колет, в висках стучит.

Алот возвращается к кровати и теперь ложится — не на живот или спину, а на бок, лицом от Хранителя. Вскоре его плечи начинают дрожать. Хранитель мог бы предположить, что Алот плачет, но он не слышит рыданий.

С тяжёлым вздохом он выходит из укрытия — Алот наконец замечает чужое присутствие, поворачивается со страхом в глазах, а потом тянется к гримуару — и не находит его. Хранитель становится на колени у кровати и притягивает Алота к себе за бёдра, усаживает, не подавая голоса, а затем объединяет их разумы.

«Зачем он так со мной», — слышит он отголоски мыслей Алота, скорее образ из любви, тревоги и отчаяния, чем сами слова. Хранитель горько усмехается — никто не знает, что с ним делать. Даже фанатичные родители и служители Храма никогда не знали, что делать с ним, таким. С его вспышками ненависти и жестокости, с нежеланием принимать якобы естественный ход вещей.

— Прости, — Хранитель наклоняется и целует обнажённое острое колено. Сжимает напоследок ладонь и уходит.


End file.
